


Pump Shotgun

by rauqthetommo



Series: Crossfire [13]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Aftermath, Aftermath of Car Accident, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Car Sex, Deepthroating, Eddie has really been through a lot, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hitman AU, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Foster Parents, Mentions of Fostercare, Mentions of Juvie, Mentions of Maternal Abuse, Mentions of Paternal Abuse, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of neglect, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Public Blow Jobs, Road Head, Sex in a Car, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, mentions of abuse, mentions of death/murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of Sticky Bomb:Richie and Eddie prepare for their next hit; The Meyer Party.An excerpt from this work:“I look fucking stupid,” Eddie complained.Richie smiled from his place on the couch. “I think you look nice.”“Nice,” Eddie repeated, looking at himself in the mirrors.Following their meeting at Hog’s two days earlier, Bill had made it clear to both Richie and Eddie that this party was important, this job was important, this employer was important, and they needed to be on their best behavior, dressed in their best while they did so.Bill had seen most, if not all, of Richie’s clothes, so just to be safe, he made him an appointment to have a tailored suit made at some fancy shop called Dunkirk’s. He’d made an appointment for Eddie as well, and now Eddie stood, arms straight out to his sides, in front of the mirrors while the tailor took his measurements.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Crossfire [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Pump Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> My backdated unemployment went into my account so I'm fucken rolling in it. What a day to be alive.
> 
> Also, sorry for the sort of cliff hanger.

“I look fucking stupid,” Eddie complained.

Richie smiled from his place on the couch. “I think you look nice.”

“Nice,” Eddie repeated, looking at himself in the mirrors.

Following their meeting at Hog’s two days earlier, Bill had made it clear to both Richie and Eddie that this party was important, this job was important, this employer was important, and they needed to be on their best behavior, dressed in their best while they did so.

Bill had seen most, if not all, of Richie’s clothes, so just to be safe, he made him an appointment to have a tailored suit made at some fancy shop called Dunkirk’s. He’d made an appointment for Eddie as well, and now Eddie stood, arms straight out to his sides, in front of the mirrors while the tailor took his measurements.

“I think you look cute.” Richie said.

“I’m not cute,” Eddie grumbled as the tailor straightened up, examining his tape measure.

“I’ll have to take in the chest a bit.” He said, sliding the not-quite-finished suit jacket off of Eddie’s shoulders and draping it over his arm. “I’ll be right back.”

Eddie twisted, examining himself in the mirror as Richie watched. He was dressed in his tailored pants, which were a pair of plain black slacks, and a plain white button-down. He also had on a pair of shiny black dress shoes and a long skinny tie, black with dark blue stripes. The jacket that the tailor had taken was a nice navy blue color that looked absolutely _stunning_ on Eddie, in Richie’s opinion. The suit jacket Bill had ordered for Richie was a deep red, the fabric for it draped over the back of a chair in the corner. “I’ve never been to a party like this.” Eddie fiddled with his tie, locking eyes with Richie in the mirror. “Have you?”

Richie nodded and pushed himself off the couch, stepping up next to Eddie on the viewing platform. “A few.” He twisted around and grabbed Eddie’s belt, the only piece of clothing he already owned that he’d brought with to pair with his fancy new outfit, off of one of the chairs and slid it through his belt loops. “They’re not so bad.” He debated whether or not to fasten Eddie’s belt from behind him, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s middle and clipping it that way, but he opted instead to turn Eddie around by the loops of his pants and fasten it for him from the front.

“Bill is stressing me the fuck out.” Eddie grumbled. “He’s texted me, like, twenty times in the past two days.”

“He’s just anxious about this job.” Richie smoothed Eddie’s shirt down over his shoulders. “He’ll relax once this is all over.”

“Mm,” Eddie hummed, turning back around to look at himself again. His eyes flashed over himself as Richie stepped up next to him. “I look gay.”

Richie laughed. “Maybe a little.”

“Hey, fuck you.” Eddie reached up and pinched Richie’s ribs through his t-shirt.

“Ow, Eds!” Richie swatted Eddie’s hands away.

“Don’t call me ‘Eds’.” Eddie pinched his side again.

“Knock it off, Spaghetti-Man, I’m serious.” Richie laughed again, pushing Eddie’s hands away.

“Don’t call me that either!” Eddie admonished, smacking Richie’s arm.

“Oh, now you’re in for it.” Richie pulled Eddie closer to him and began tickling over his arms and his sides.

“Richie!” Eddie laughed, twisting away. “Rich, cut it out!” He was laughing hard, breathlessly, with his back pressed against Richie’s front, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

“I warned you, Eds.” Richie said, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s middle and lifting him off the ground.

“Richie, Jesus!” Eddie twisted around, still giggling as Richie buried his face in Eddie’s hair and laughed.

“What are you doing?” The tailor asked, emerging from the back with Eddie’s newly adjusted jacket in his hands.

“He was choking.” Richie said quickly, setting Eddie back on his feet.

“Choking?” The tailor looked between the two of them. “Choking on what?”

“Dick,” Eddie blurted out.

Richie brought one of his hands up to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter, smacking Eddie’s shoulder with his other hand.

“Right, well.” The tailor looked them over again. “No more horsing around, you might mess up your garments.”

***

After Eddie’s suit was finished, the tailor handed him a garment bag and sat him down on the couch so he could get started on Richie’s suit.

Eddie watched as Richie stripped down to his boxer briefs in front of the mirror, quickly buttoning up his white shirt as the tailor grabbed his tape measure.

Richie’s long fingers worked at his tie, twisting it over itself and pushing the knot further up his neck, flipping his collar back into place.

The tailor muttered something to himself, dropping to his knees to measure the inside of Richie’s thigh.

Without really thinking, Eddie whipped out his phone and snapped a quick picture of Richie, back to Eddie, hands fiddling with the top button his shirt. It was a great picture, Richie looked very sexy standing there in the flattering light of the shop, so Eddie saved it and locked his phone, slipping it back into his pocket. “Why red and blue?” He asked.

“Hm?” Richie looked at him in the mirror.

“Why do you think Bill had our suits made to be these colors?”

“Well, blue is _clearly_ your color.” Richie smiled. “As for me,” He glanced back at the suit fabric, still laying on the chair in the corner. “I’m not sure. Maybe Bill just likes me in red.”

“Have you ever slept with him?”

“With Bill?” Richie looked back to Eddie’s reflection.

“Yeah,”

“No.” The tailor measured Richie’s hips and made a note on his arm with a pen. “No, Bill isn’t really my type.”

“What is your type?” Eddie ran his fingers over his plastic garment bag.

Richie smiled. “Mean,”

“I’m not mean.” Eddie frowned at him.

“Who said I was talking about you?” Richie feigned innocence as the tailor measured the length of his arms.

“Well, you certainly weren’t talking about Stanley.” Eddie crossed his legs, staring down at his new shiny shoes.

Richie laughed loudly, shoulders shaking, earning him a stern look from the tailor. “What did you think of him?”

“Of Stan?”

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, holding his arms out for the tailor to measure their circumference.

“He was nice,” Eddie ran his fingers over the stitches on his chest underneath his t-shirt. “How’d you meet him?”

“An old friend of Bill’s.” Richie sighed and scrunched his nose up to force his glasses back into place as the tailor started draping the dark red fabric over him.

“How’d you meet Bill?” Eddie asked. He and Richie rarely discussed their handler, as most of their time together was taken up by discussing whatever job they were working on, and the rest of it was taken up by fucking.

Richie’s eyes flashed to the tailor. “Uhm,” He cleared his throat. “Through my old job. He, uh. He used to do what we do.”

_Bill was a hitman?_

“Really?” Eddie had never thought of Bill as threatening or scary, he was almost cute. But then again, so was Richie. “He doesn’t seem like the type.” Eddie said quietly.

“Neither do you,” Richie pointed out.

“No,” Eddie turned to look out the shop window, watching a lady with a wiener dog walk by. “I guess not.”

***

Bill had paid in advance for their suits, so after their fittings they simply collected their garment bags and left. “Do you want to get something to eat?” Richie asked as they stepped out onto the street. “We could walk downtown and grab something.”

Eddie mulled it over as Richie unlocked his car, tossing his and Eddie’s new suits into the backseat.

_You’re too close to him. Don’t go out to lunch. Go home and pack all of your shit, we need to get out of here, go far away where Richie and Bill will never find you again. Go to New York or London or maybe China or something. You could live in China._

_No, I couldn’t._

_Why?_

_I don’t speak Chinese._

“Eds?” Richie cocked his head, dragging his fingertips over Eddie’s wrist.

“Sorry,” Eddie shook his head, blinking. “I just got a little distracted.”

_Inhaler._

_No._

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Richie asked again.

_Don’t do it._

“Sure,” He decided. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

***

Eddie let Richie hold his hand as they walked down the street together, which made his fucking heart spin. He knew he was blushing, his face feeling heated and flushed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

After Eddie’s outburst the other night at Hog’s, Richie had been anxious about their relationship. He didn’t want to make Eddie uncomfortable, but he also felt the need to tell Eddie exactly how he felt. He really cared about him, a lot, and he wanted Eddie to know that.

They decided on a burger place and grabbed a table, both carrying large baskets of greasy burgers and fries. They ate in silence for a little while, ankles hooked together under the table, before Richie cleared his throat to speak. “I’m glad you’re coming to this party, Eds.” He tapped Eddie’s wrist lightly. “You’ll finally be able to meet some of Bill’s other people.”

“Like Mike,” Eddie said, taking a sip from his water.

“Yeah, like Mike.” Richie agreed. “Stanley and Patty will be there, too.”

“I’ve met them,”

“I know,” Richie wiped his mouth with a napkin. “But it’ll be nice to see them, anyway.”

“They’re nice.” Eddie nodded. “Patty was really sweet.”

“You looked like you were getting along.” Richie agreed, smiling.

“Do they have kids?” Eddie pushed his empty burger basket away.

“No,”

“Patty would be a good mom,” Eddie pulled his knees onto his chair and rested his chin on them. “I assume. At least, what my idea of what a good mom would be.” His eyes flashed over to Richie’s.

“Patty would be a good mom.” Richie pushed his basket away as well. “I think they want kids. Stanley does, at least. It’s just hard for them, with what we do.”

“Does Stan kill people?” Eddie frowned, knitting his eyebrows together.

“Not directly,” Richie sighed, sitting back in his chair. “He gives me medical supplies for jobs sometimes, though. Drugs, shit like that.”

“Mm,” Eddie stared out the window for a moment before speaking again. “Do you want kids, Richie?”

Richie shrugged. “Maybe one day.” He drummed his fingers on the table. “I did when I was with Andy. We used to talk about having kids after we got married.” Richie sighed again, shaking his head. “So much has changed in my life since then.” He watched Eddie’s eyes as he followed something out on the street. “Do you want kids, Eds?”

Eddie kept frowning, cheek resting on his knees where they were pulled up onto his chair. “I don’t want to ever treat a kid the way my parents treated me.”

“Your birth parents or your foster parents?”

Eddie laughed humorlessly. “Does it matter? Both. Either. They all treated me like shit.”

“You aren’t your parents, Eddie.”

“Don’t talk about shit you don’t know about, Richie.” Eddie said softly, turning his head to meet Richie’s eyes. “You don’t know me well enough to know what I’m like.”

“I do know you, Eddie.” Richie insisted. “You’re nice and you’re sweet and you’re good. You’re, like, my favorite person.”

Eddie sighed through his nose, holding Richie’s gaze. “I’m tired, Rich.” He said after a second. “I think I’m gonna head home.” He dropped his legs off of his chair and stood to leave.

“No, Eds—“ Richie stood quickly, quicker than he’d meant to, and sent his chair tumbling over. “Eddie, wait, I’m sorry.” He picked up and righted his chair before turning to speak to Eddie again. “Eddie, please don’t go. I didn’t mean to make you upset or uncomfortable.” He reached forward to take Eddie’s hand, but then hesitated, leaving his hand hanging in the air for a moment.

Eddie slowly reached forward and laced their fingers together. “I’m sorry, Richie, I didn’t mean to, like.” He shook his head, presumably searching for the right words. “Bug out. I’m just.” He sighed, absentmindedly running his thumb over Richie’s knuckles. “I’m not used to. This.” He gestured between the two of them. “Whatever this is. All of this. You. Bill. Stan and Patty. I’ve never had. People. In my life. If that makes any sense.” Richie nodded, slowly sinking back down into his chair and pulling Eddie down with him, keeping their hands joined over the tabletop. “I was pretty alone. For a long time. I had Beverly, sure, but I didn’t ever spend time with her. I met her once, when she picked me up from juvie, but anything after that was over the phone.”

“What was she like?”

“Pretty.” Eddie stared at the table, silent for so long that Richie almost started talking again. “She was very business-y, I guess. It was all very formal. Or, as formal as you can be when you’re hiring someone to kill people. We weren’t, like. Friends. Not like you and Bill are. I didn’t even know that she was married until I met Bill.”

“Why did she drop you?” Richie asked.

“She said she had to go off the grid for a little while.” Eddie pulled his legs up onto his chair again, propping his heels up on the edge of the seat. “She didn’t say why.” Eddie shrugged. “She just. Handed me to Bill.”

“I’m glad she did.”

Eddie sniffled quietly, and Richie thought for a second he was going to start crying, but he simply blinked a few times and fished his inhaler out of his pocket, spraying it into his mouth, twice, before setting it down on the table. “I don’t know,” He shrugged again. “I guess it kind of, like. Upset me. Getting passed like that. Bev was all I had, and to just have her toss me off to Bill like I was nothing seemed kinda.” He pursed his lips. “Shitty. To me. At least.”

“I’m sorry Beverly upset you,” Richie said honestly. He hated to see Eddie upset. “I am glad you’re working with us, now. We care about you. Me and Bill. And I’m sure Stanley and Patty do, too.”

“Thanks, Rich.” Eddie smiled lightly, big brown eyes flicking over Richie’s face. “Do you want to come over? Maybe spend the night?” He grinned wider, squeezing Richie’s hand. “Maybe I’ll even let you handcuff me to the bed this time.”

Richie laughed softly, heart warming at Eddie’s invitation to stay over. He knew that was big for Eddie, even if he hid it under the guise of rough sex, for him to openly ask Richie over like that when they weren’t actively planning a part of a job. “Sure, yeah.” He smiled. “I’d love to come over.”

***

Eddie wasn’t sure what to make of his lunch with Richie, and clearly his brain wasn’t either. It was jumping wildly from scenario to scenario, alternating between berating him for getting too close to Richie and scolding him for trash talking Beverly. He tried his best to tune it out on the car ride back to his place, but his brain was practically fucking screaming at him, and he only knew of one sure-fire way to shut it up, so while Richie slowed for a stoplight, Eddie reached over the center console and unbuttoned his pants, taking Richie’s cock in his hand and pumping him to hardness quickly. “Jesus, Eds.” Richie jerked a little at the sudden contact, eyes flashing over to Eddie as the car idled.

“Hm?” Eddie murmured, stretching out his seatbelt so he could lean over Richie’s lap and swallow him down.

“Fuck, Eds.” Richie choked out, white-knuckling the steering wheel. “Eddie, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t _have_ to, Richie.” Eddie glanced up as Richie pressed the gas pedal down gingerly, continuing to stroke him as he spoke. “I want to.” He took Richie back in his mouth, sinking all the way down, nose scraping up against Richie’s zipper.

“Eddie, we’re almost to your place.” Richie was clearly having a hard time focusing, because as far as Eddie could tell, they were going at least 10 miles under the speed limit.

“Nothing wrong with a little pregame.” Eddie said easily, licking a line straight up Richie’s dick, from the base all the way to the tip, before sucking the head into his mouth and repeating the process a few times.

“Fuck, Eddie.” Richie groaned quietly, jerking his hips up a little, hitting the back of Eddie’s throat and causing him to gag.

Whatever that made Richie feel caused him to hiss and twitch up again, so Eddie pulled off with a smile. “Oh, you like that?” He teased, making a show of choking around Richie again.

“Fuck, Eddie, yes, I like that, but you have to stop or I’m gonna crash the car. I seriously almost just ran over an old woman.” Instead of stopping, Eddie quickened his pace, bobbing sloppily over Richie’s length, spit running down his cock and wetting the waistband of his underwear where it was pulled down. “Eddie,” Richie said lowly, both a moan and a warning.

Eddie pulled off with a wet pop, jerking Richie quickly in his hand and batting his eyelashes up at him. “Hm?”

“We’re almost to your place, Eds.” Richie’s pupils were huge when he looked down at Eddie, breathing heavily.

“You’ll just have to punish me when we get there,” Eddie replied, swallowing Richie down again, sucking hard. He made it his mission to get Richie off in the car, gagging loudly around him and stroking him quickly as he worked over Richie’s length.

Richie groaned loudly when he came, shifting the car into park at the curb outside of Eddie’s apartment, thrusting up into his mouth and cumming directly down his throat.

Eddie swallowed Richie’s orgasm down, peppering kisses all along his softening cock as he came down, panting.

Richie grabbed Eddie by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up into a bruising kiss, all tongue and teeth, biting at Eddie’s lower lip as their tongues slid together. “Upstairs, now.” Richie growled, releasing Eddie’s shirt and popping his door open, leaving Eddie needy and rock-hard in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
